La reina de la nieve: Copos de cristal
by Mihaela-Taka
Summary: Tras la derrota de Tatsuya Hisashi, Kagome y Sesshomaru se casan. Después del nacimiento de Shin, nace Chiasa, una niña de cabello azabache y ojos miel, ella vagando con Rin en los bosques conoce a un joven misterioso, ¿podrán Sesshomaru y Kagome descubrir quién es ese joven antes de que su hija se enamore de él?/ Segunda temporada de: La reina de la nieve.


**Capítulo I:**

 **El nacimiento de los herederos del Oeste.**

Dos años después de que ocurriera la batalla con Tatsuya, di a luz a Shin, el heredero de las Tierras del Oeste.

Todavía me acuerdo del día en que le di la noticia a Sesshomaru.

 **-Flashback-**

El día estaba nublado, estaba en mi propio despacho en el castillo, viendo papeles y ordenando los conflictos del pueblo de los distintos reinos, también aceptando y rechazando invitaciones de nobles a bodas u bautizos.

Suspiré.

–Si aceptara todas las invitaciones estaría en la ruina– susurré rechazando otra invitación.

Levanté la mirada al sentir como alguien se paraba delante de la puerta.

–Adelante– dije dejando los papeles en la mesa.

La puerta se abrió y Rin entró con una sonrisa en la cara, cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego con brincos se dirigió a mi mesa.

Dejó las manos en el escritorio y se balanceo un poco.

Ahora la pequeña Rin ya no era tan pequeña, con quince años ya podía hacer sus propias decisiones, o bueno, la mayoría de ellas.

Sonrió y me miró con aire soñador.

–Adivina que– dijo viéndome con una dulce sonrisa.

–Querida Rin, si tuviera que adivinar todo no estaría delante del escritorio– Rin dejó de apoyarse en mi mesa y cruzó los brazos.

–Por favor, haz un esfuerzo– sonreí.

–Está bien– llevé una de mis manos a mi barbilla y pensé unos minutos. – ¿Tiene que ver con Kohaku?– pregunté inconscientemente, la miré de reojo.

La vi sentarse en el sofá que había al lado de la ventana y coger un cojín entre sus brazos.

–Se me ha declarado– la miré con sorpresa.

– ¿Y qué le has dicho?– pregunté.

–P-pues que me gusta– dijo mientras llevaba el cojín a su cara para tapar su sonrojo.

Me levanté y me senté a su lado.

–Me alegro que tengas por fin a tu novio, Rin– dije abrazándola.

–N-no es mi novio– dijo. La miré sin entender nada.

–Si se ha declarado y tu le has dicho que te gustaba ¿cómo es que no sois pareja?– Rin bajó la cabeza.

–Cuando le dije que me gustaba me fui corriendo– empecé a reírme.

–Rin, si te gusta no tienes que salir corriendo, lo mejor es que vayas a verle y…– la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sesshomaru entró con cara de enfadado.

Se acercó a nosotras y nos miró.

–Buenos días cariño– dije con una sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde está Kohaku?– preguntó Sesshomaru.

 _No me digas que nos ha oído._

Miré a Rin y esta me miró a mí con miedo.

–No sé, estará de misión con Sango– dije levantándome del sofá.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, entonces rápida como un guepardo le atrapé el brazo.

–Tengo algo que hablar contigo– este se dio la vuelta y me miró interrogante. – Rin por favor vete.

Esta se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más.

– ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ¿Hay que ir a alguna fiesta de esas?– hice que se sentara en el sofá, me senté en sus piernas y empecé a acariciar su rostro. – Si me estás distrayendo para que no vaya a por Kohaku no está funcionando.

Me puse roja y bajé la mirada, dejé de acariciarle.

–No te quiero distraer de nada.

–Entonces que pasa– dijo sin emoción alguna.

Cogí su mano y la puse en mi vientre.

–Estoy esperando un bebé– susurré levantando la mirada y viéndole con una sonrisa en la cara.

El rostro de Sesshomaru era un poema, estaba desconcertado y confuso.

– ¿Qué?– preguntó sin mover ningún solo músculo de su cara.

–Estoy en cinta– dije una vez más.

Sin esperarlo Sesshomaru me cogió al estilo princesa y se levantó, me besó con ternura.

–Te amo, mi reina– susurró contra mis labios, sonreí y le di un besó más.

–Yo sí que te amo, mi rey– dije al separarme de él.

Ese día Sesshomaru se olvidó de Kohaku y en los siguientes nueve meses también.

 **-Fin flashback-**

Miré a Shin abrir las palmas de sus manos para dejar salir su poder.

Miró su mano con interés, el viento que empezó a su alrededor movió su corto y rebelde cabello blanco.

Sonreí al ver el remolino de nieve que empezó a aparecer delante de él.

–Muy bien, Shin, ahora intenta expandir los copos de nieve y que de estos se formen dagas afiladas– dije esperando que le saliera la táctica de una vez por todas.

Shin abrió más la mano, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este se descontrolara.

Corté el remolino con uno de mis ataques, me puse delante de Shin.

Él bajó la cabeza y apretó su mano, me agaché y le cogí de los hombros.

–No te preocupes, pronto lo conseguirás– dije con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y si no lo consigo?– preguntó levantando la mirada, sus ojos marrones despedían decepción hacia él mismo.

Suspiré y me senté en la nieve, cogí a Shin y le senté en mi regazo.

–Cuando tu padre vino a por mí y me dijo que era la reencarnación de la reina Miyuki me pregunte ¿por qué yo? Ni siquiera estoy a la altura de Sesshomaru como para estar a la de una reina– hice una pausa y empecé a acariciar los cabellos de Shin. – Tu padre me enseñaba a la fuerza y obviamente eso dio sus frutos, pero detrás de cada entrenamiento siempre había un: jamás lo conseguiré, voy a dejarlo, no puedo con esto, es demasiado.– Shin se dio media vuelta y me miró con interés.– El caso es que un día, un rubio de ojos verdes me dijo que me relajara y disfrutara de la sensación que me producía ese frío cosquilleo en mi organismo– Shin no dijo nada, ¿qué iba a decir un niño de diez años?

– ¿Entonces quieres que me relaje?– preguntó Shin confuso, reí y le abracé.

–Sí pero no, quiero que disfrutes de esa sensación cada vez que produces los remolinos de nieve– sentí a Shin asentir con la cabeza.

–Eso haré, madre– entonces sin previo aviso se levantó y empezó a correr, se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

–Voy a molestar a Jaken– dijo antes de darse la vuelta e ir con Jaken.

Suspiré y me tiré encima de la nieve, miré las nubes blancas adornar el cielo.

Sonreí y llevé una de mis manos a mi barriga.

Entonces sentí una mirada intensa detrás de mí, cuando percibí quien era sonreí.

Sus pisadas apenas sonaban en la nieve de lo elegantes y silenciosas que eran.

Pronto sentí como se paraba, elevé mi mirada y vi a Sesshomaru mirarme extrañado.

– ¿Desde cuándo descansas en la nieve?– preguntó, aguantándose una media sonrisa.

–Desde que me apetece– respondí mientras le enseñaba mi lengua.

.

.

.

Salí de noche de la habitación, tenía mucha sed y quería ir a beber agua.

Empecé a andar, el sonido de la fría noche no tardó en llegar a mis oídos.

Bajé las escaleras, cuando estuve en la cocina busqué el agua y lo eché en un vaso.

Me relajé mientras empezaba a beber.

Dejé el vaso en la mesa y apoyé una de mis manos en la mesa, pronto sentí una presencia a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta, y vi la ventana con detenimiento.

Di un paso hacia adelante y sin previo aviso la puerta de madera que llevaba a la parte trasera del castillo se abrió. Di un brinco, llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho. El corazón me latía con demasiada velocidad.

Suspiré.

 _Ha sido el viento, Kagome._

Pensé mientras con miedo avanzaba hacia la puerta para cerrarla.

Cogí el pomo entre mi mano y con lentitud fui cerrando la puerta, pero la sensación de que alguien me vigilaba no desapareció.

Me di la vuelta y sin volver la vista atrás fui a la habitación, pero esa sensación no desaparecía. Sólo cuando me tumbé en la cama y Sesshomaru me abrazó por momento la incómoda sensación se fue.

.

.

.

Tres años después de que Shin cumpliera sus diez años nació la pequeña Chiasa.

El día que ella nació era un día nublado, lleno de nubarrones grises que adornaban el cielo.

 **-Flashback-**

Sesshomaru salió del castillo bien entrada la mañana, tenía que hacerle una visita a Aoki y a Emiko.

Desperté cuando la criada entró en mi habitación, me senté en la cama y vi mi abultado estómago.

–Será una hermosa criatura– dijo la criada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella me recordaba un montón a Akane, esa criada en la que tanto había confiado y que resultó ser una maldición para mí.

Sonreí y me levanté para ir al servicio y darme un baño bien caliente, pero justo en ese momento sentí un agudo dolor en mi estómago, caí en la cama y la criada se acercó a mí.

– ¿Señora se encuentra bien?– preguntó cogiendo mi brazo para colocarme bien la cama.

Miré a la nada desconcertada por el dolor.

–Creo… que voy a dar a luz– susurré cogiendo con fuerza la mano de la criada.

–Iré a llamar a la sacerdotisa más cercana– vi como la sirvienta iba a irse.

–Dile a Daisuke que llame de urgencia a Sesshomaru– dije antes de caer muerta de dolor en la cama.

Lo que pasó a continuación lo recuerdo muy poco, Kikyo asistió en el parto y Sesshomaru no llegó a tiempo para ver a su hija nacer.

 **-Fin del flashback-**

Chiasa entró en el salón con un elegante vestido de color azul cielo.

A sus quince años es muy madura, eso no quita que también tenga esa amabilidad y ese carácter infantil que yo tenía antaño y que sigo teniendo.

Shin está en la mesa ya desayunando, al igual que Sesshomaru y yo.

–Llegas tarde, hermanita– dijo Shin con burla.

–Aaaah, venga ya, por una vez que me retraso, no pasa nada– respondió Chiasa mientras sacaba la lengua.

–Infantil– susurró Shin.

–Inmaduro.

–Niñata.

–Idiota.

– ¡Callad de una vez!– exclamó Sesshomaru de mala leche, sonreí con amor.

–Venga calmaos todos– hice una pausa y miré a Sesshomaru que parecía que iba a matar a alguien con la mirada. – Eso también va para ti, mi rey– dije enfatizando en las últimas palabras.

Sesshomaru relajó su rostro y suspiró.

–Perdón, hoy estoy muy ocupado y…

–Lo sé, pero no hace falta que quieras matar a alguien con la mirada ¿vale?– dije mientras soltaba unas cuentas risas.

–Oye Chiasa deja de pisarme– dijo de repente Shin.

–Uuy, se me ha ido el pie– mire a la azabache, movió su corto cabello a un lado y sonrió de lado.

Esa faceta sería y malhumorada solo se la enseñaba a Shin, con las demás personas de su alrededor era totalmente diferente.

Reí y los dos giraron a verme.

–Venga, dejad las tonterías y terminad vuestro desayuno.

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé, prometí la segunda temporada en Septiembre no en Octubre.**_

 _ **Pero con la vuelta al instituto y tal apenas he tenido tiempo para pensar en este fanfic.**_

 _ **Aviso de antemano que los capítulos tendrán solo dos mil palabras, así que si os parece muy pocas lo siento en el alma, pero con este fic serán cuatro los que esté publicando.**_

 _ **No voy a tener un día fijo para publicar, me explico, a lo mejor publico hoy y la semana que viene o dentro de tres semanas estará el siguiente capítulo. No quiero tener un horario fijo para este fic, sería algo estresante para mí.**_

 _ **Y creo que eso es todo jeje.**_

 _ **Casi se me olvida, he creado una cuenta en Instagram (michelletaisho_14) ahí iré publicando adelantos y diré cuando subiré los capítulos.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen Chiasa y Shin Taisho y Tatsuya.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka.**_


End file.
